A New Demension
by HirokoAri
Summary: A dragon knights, yu yu hakusho crossover with a new character and mixed up scenes. Might fix up later.
1. First Encounter

Chapter One First Encounter 

One night in Japan sometime around 8:30p.m. and everything was silent except for five teenagers walking around looking for something.

Of coarse this is the Yu Yu Hakusho gang searching for a demon that passed through a portal an hour ago and lost him.

"Well this is getting a us no where fast just standing here sensing for him," Yusuke remarked.

"Well do you have a better idea genius?" said Hiei trying not to yell.

"I found him finally, but it seems he was fallowing someone," Kurama tyring to stop them from fighting with each other.

"Oh great, now we got to save someone," Yusuke said sarcasticly.

"Well lets get there brfore the person is killed at least," Boton scearmed so they would go.

**Some Where Else**

It's a dark streat with on one around except a girl with white hair in a high ponytail around the age of 16 wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and pants black boots and black unbotton t-shirt with blood red lining and black gloves. As if it wasn't hard enough to see her. But the strangest thing was that she was with the demon the Yu Yu gang was looking for except they weren't talking they were fighting! Also the demon seemed to be wining because the girl didn't have a weapon with her, but she wasn't afraid of the demon although it was 10 ft. tall and was as ugly as a decomposing corpse.

"Die," scearmed the demon swinging its ugly looking sword straight at her.

"Why don't you do that your-self," the girl said mokingly at the demon after she doged the attack.

It was obvious that the girl was getting tired of this and finally summond her weapon in a strange yellow glow. The weapon was a long black scythe the blade was silver at least in any case.

"Now its my turn to get a strike," she said under her breath.

Just as she said that she struk a fatal blow to the heart in the beast. It scearmed out in pain and finally died with blood still coming from the wound.

"That should make me tired enough to go to sleep now," yaning as she finished.

**20 minutes later…**

The Yu Yu gang has finally found the beast ,but has found it already killed for them. They all look at it wondering who the heck did it.

"Well it couldn't have been another demon there weren't anyother portals open," Boton said

"Are you sure it couldn't have been another spirit detective?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"It can't be another spirit detective because we would have been told that we wouldn't have to find the demon then," exlamed Boton.

"Well then who the hell did it?" scearm Yusuke about ot lose it.

All of a sudden they heard someone laughing. It was deffinetly a girls voice though. All of them were looking for the person when a tall white haired girl stepped out in front of them with a wide smile.

"It looks like we find her," Hiei sighed.

"Your kidding me a girl did this, but she doesn't have any spirit energy!" Kuwabara said not believing it.

"So who the hell are you?" asked Yusuke finally.

"Samara nice to meet you," she said strangly with a smirk.

"So why did you kill him?" asked Boton skeptical about the girl.

"To find that and anything else out like that," she grind ,"you'll have to catch me."


	2. Caught

**Chapter 2 Caught**

Once she said that they saw her run straight towards the city. They soon started after her not knowing if she was a threat to the people or not. Boton wanted to help to, but Yusuke said this before she could start running to.

"Not you Boton see if you can get Koenma to find out more about her," Yusuke screamed while running in the path that the girl took earlier.

"Okay, but I hope we have something about her on file," She yelled back.

Just as Boton said that she got an ore out and fell off towards a portal she could use. 'I hope they catch her before she reaches the city.' Boton thought while flying,' she said her name was Samara I hope she wasn't lying or it will be hard to find info on her, but I wonder who on earth would call their daughter Samara I've never heard it before.'

**Mean While Here's The Rest Of The Gang After Samara**

"Dang I wish I could keep up with her and other demons," Kuwabara complained.

"What makes you think she's a demon?" Hiei asked slowing down to hear what he had to say. Kurama also slowed down to hear it.

"Well when she was standing I had enough time to sense her and she had the sense of demon aura around her," Kuwabara said.

"Are you sure you didn't sense one of us by accident?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara finished," we were standing right next to you."

"I'm Positive," He answered.

"Ok I was just making sure," Kurama said back as he speed up.

'I can't believe she's a demon I didn't sense that when we were fallowing the other demon' Kurama though. Hiei also thought this and both of them were demons yet they didn't sense the demon aura.

"Hey are you guys sure she went this way?" Yusuke asked," we've been running and haven't seen her yet."

"Well if you're thinking we've lost her why don't we just split up and look for her," Hiei told him.

"That's the greatest idea you've had all night Hiei," Yusuke said as he ran from the group.

"I'll meet up with you later then," Kurama said as he did the same if another direction.

"Well wont this be fun," Kuwabara said as he ran straight and saw Hiei jump to the trees.

'Why did Yusuke have to open his mouth now I'm alone in the park probably with demon girl' Kuwabara thought angrily.

**Kurama's Is Mean While**

'Where is she' Kurama thought as he ran 'is it possible I ran past her?' Just as he thought that he saw her running up ahead. 'Well I better get her while I can still see her.' Kurama quickly pulled out his rose and transformed it into his rose whip.

"Stop right there," He screamed towards here.

"Don't you remember what I said you're going to have to catch me," She yelled back.

"Fine I'll catch you then," He said to him self.

Then he shot his rose whip at her hoping to only harm her a little bit because his whip could cut through anything. 'I hope she doesn't jump.' He thought as it curled in front of her and around.

"Got ya," He said cheerfully as she noticed the whip to late.

"Damn it let me go!" She screamed at him as she struggled to get free.

"I don't think that will happen."

Then he pulled out his communicator to get the others there.

**Ending chapter.**

How's the story so far? Interesting? Good if it is. Review if you like it or not, thanks. By the way if you're waiting any of the dragon tribe members to come they should come in in chapter 3. See ya. Also I will only work on my chapters and add these on Thursday but sometimes on Friday if I lose track. Bye.


	3. No Answers

Chapter 3 No Answers 15 Minutes After We Left Off 

As soon as the group back together they start to talk as the Samara is stuck tied to a tree.

"So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well we can't just keep her tied to the tree and think she will give us any answers," Yusuke said.

"We should take her to Spirit World Koenma probably has info about her now," Kurama said as he turned to look at Samara.

"Alright then we will take her to Spirit World," Yusuke said as they start to walk to her.

"What the heck are you doing?" Samara asks as the four guys walk towards her.

"We are taking you to Spirit World," Hiei replies.

"Spirit World?" Samara says looking confused.

"Yes, Spirit World you should know about it obviously," Hiei said eyeing her.

Spirit World When They Get There 

Samara is stilled tied up but in a room some place in Koenma's palace. 'Why the hell am I in this mess? I mean come on why was I told to come here? Why not Kai-Stren he would probably wouldn't have gotten in to what I'm in.' Samara thinks as she tries to figure out what she shouldn't ever do again.

**Mean While The Gang With Koenma**

"What do you mean you don't have any info on her she's a demon in your realm you should have info at least for who we got now," Yusuke screams as he hears the news that they have no clue who Samara really is.

"Well how should I know that some people would be able to slip through I thought that no demon could go through the dimensions with out noticing," Koenma replies back. 'Ohh when my father hears about this I'm going to be in trouble for sure.'

"Well we don't have information on her so maybe you should just interrogate her," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah how you can see she might not say anything," Yusuke said.

"Were you not listening to her when she said before that '_to find anything else out you are going to have to catch me_," Boton said trying to help Kuwabara.

"Okay but if I'm right and she doesn't help then we can just try something else."

**End of Chapter**

Sorry for it to be short but I was so busy I nearly forgot to even add on to this story. Well answers will come in the next chapter and hopefully the dragon tribe members should join in chapter 4 or 5.


	4. Getting Anwsers

**Chapter 4 Getting Answers**

**Before Questioning**

'_What the hell am I going to do_,' Samara thought still in the room,'_ now that they have me they're going to question me and probably think I'm crazy. Oh well maybe they will let me go.'_ As soon a as Samara finished her thought the gang came into the room.

Before Hiei could ask a question Kuwabara asked "Are you a demon?"

"Couldn't be any more straight forward could you Kuwabara?" Yusuke sighed.

"What is that a problem?"

"Maybe," Hiei said.

'_Are these guys really this childish?_' Samara thought as she watched them nearly punch each other.

"Hey morons fight after we get some answers," Hiei said trying to stay calm.

"Fine, but he started it," Kuwabara said pointing at Yusuke.

"Let's just get on with it," Yusuke said tick off.

"Samara just answer Kuwabara's question and we'll get on with it," Kurama said to her.

"Fine," she answered and then said, "No I am not demon."

"But I sensed that you were a demon," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Well maybe your senses were wrong," Samara answered.

The group wasn't shocked by this conclusion sense no one else in the room could sense she was a demon. Not even Kurama or Hiei and they are demons.

"Okay that's answered," Hiei said, "How about are you even human or from any place we know of?"

"That is also no," Samara said calmly back.

Everyone stared at each other wondering what she was and where the heck she came from.

"Then answer this what are you and where are you from?" Kurama asked.

"I am the Dragon Knight of Darkness and I come from Dusis," Samara said wondering if they would even believe her.

As soon as Samara answered Kurama asked, "Then there are others like you?"

"Yes, but obviously not any of them have come here yet."

"I don't believe this you sound like you're getting this from some crappy video game or something," Yusuke finally said.

"Shut up do you have an answer for how the hell she could have killed a demon by herself?" Hiei said.

"I don't, but what she is saying is crazy." Yusuke went out of the room when he finished saying this.

"Could you excuse us," Kurama said going after him with Hiei and Kuwabara going with.

'_I knew it they don't believe me I guess I should hope someone comes and gets me then.'_ Samara thinks as she watches them leave.

**Outside The Room**

"I can't believe you guys are really thinking she is telling the truth," Yusuke yells towards them.

"Well then hot shot do you know anything about her that we missed," Kuwabara said to him.

"No, but how do you know this stuff is true?"

"Yusuke there are dimensions that we don't know about or even have a link to other than the three you know of," Kurama said towards him calm as usual.

"But this is crazy Dragon Knight of Darkness? Dusis? It's a loud of bull!"

"Fine let's leave her alone for now and come back and ask her later. Alright?" Kurama asks to him.

"Fine but if I am right then she most likely is a demon."

**End of Chapter**

Sorry guys really thought I would get the Dragon Tribe in there. Oh well there is always the next chapter. Hope you like it so far.


	5. Through The Portal

**Chapter 5 Through The Portal**

**20 minutes after first questions.**

The gang thinks it is a good idea if only one of them go in, and question Samara. They decide Kurama would be best because the others most likely would do something weird or stupid. As soon as this is decided Kurama goes in to again question Samara.

"Hi again," Kurama greets Samara thinking it wouldn't cause her to get nervous.

"Hi."

"Sorry about before it was just Yusuke doesn't believe everything he is told."

"Wouldn't blame him there are things that are to hard to believe."

"Now," Kurama said trying to think of a question they didn't ask already, "What are the names of the other dragon members?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you did say there were others like you I think it would be a good idea to know there names if we run into them so we don't go through this again."

"Okay, well the other names of the dragon knights are Thatz, Rath, and Rune."

"And the others."

"Well I should tell you that there are only 6 dragon knights, and 5 found," Samara stopped to think of what else she needed to tell him," also I guess I should say that we are called the dragon tribe sense there are other ranks other than dragon knights."

"Alright thanks for filling in some questions I might have not asked."

"What else should I fill in?"

"Well we are also wondering if you know a way between your dimension and ours."

"Well kinda, because when I came here I really don't know exactly what happened."

"Well what do you remember?"

"I do remember being in Kainaldia which is the demon realm for us, and then falling through a black whirlpool, and then nothing I woke up walked around then ran into a demon then into you guys."

"Do you know if this thing can still be open?"

"Don't think so, but I don't know for sure."

"One more question do you think you could show us where the portal is?"

"I think so."

Just then Yusuke popped in and said "Kurama come out here now."

"I'll be back," Kurama said looking back at Samara.

**Outside the room yet again.**

"What is it Yusuke she's telling us what she knows."

"Well it sounds like a load of bull to me."

"Well what if she can prove to us that she's telling the truth?"

"Then I will believe it, but until then I can't believe what the heck she is saying."

"Alright if we let her show us where the portal is at least believe that much. Okay?"

"Fine let's untie her, and show us where the portal is."

**Back in the park.**

"Now where is the portal Samara," Kurama asks her.

"Yeah it seems to quite for there to be a portal around," Hiei adds.

"Well when is it a rule that portals are loud?" She asked him seeing if he had a good reason why.

"Just show us where it is," Yusuke sighed trying not to show his anger.

Just then a loud ripping noise came from behind them in some trees. It sounded like a fright train running over metal. It scared the heck out of Kuwabara, because he nearly jumped 5 ft.

"What the heck was that?" Kuwabara screamed as he looked behind him.

"Sounds like the portal I fell through it was pretty weird," Samara said as she walked towards the trees. '_I hope that is what I'm going towards or they really think I'm a demon and I am not._'

"It sounds more like a demon then a portal," said Yusuke.

As the group followed her they felt as though something was about to kill them on the other side. Kuwabara was scared the most, and was shaking in the back thinking this was a trap.

They soon cleared the trees, and there was a big black whirlpool just like the portal Samara said she came through.

"Alright maybe you weren't lying about that, but where does it lead to now?" Yusuke asked Samara.

"I don't know for sure maybe its still to our demon realm, but it could have changed," She answered.

"Alright let's go through, and see if we can find out then," Hiei said wanting to do so really badly.

"Fine, but be careful when we get through I still don't know where it leads."

"Okay on the count of three," Yusuke Said getting ready to jump," One, two, three."

When Yusuke said three everyone jumped then braced them selves for the portals impact. Then they heard Boton behind them and she had jumped after them, but they couldn't do anything to stop her. As soon as they saw something in front of them they all blacked out.

**End Chapter**

I really was going to have the dragon tribe in this, but I didn't think the chapter would be so long and it would drag on so much so next chapter, or the next one should have the dragon tribe in it, or this isn't what I said this would be a combo of.


	6. To The Dragon Castle

**Chapter 6 Getting To The Dragon Castle**

**Wherever the group landed (they don't know yet so you don't)**

Kurama started to move as he felt stiff all over. '_Where are we? Did we get to Samara's home, or was that really a lie, and we are in the demon world?_' Kurama said looking around seeing his friends still out, but it seems he finally realized that they were missing someone. '_Oh no Samara is not here she must have lied to us to get us to wherever we are now.'_ Then he saw the others start to move as well.

"Ow, well that's one way to get a headache," Yusuke said as he awoke," So where are we, and where is Samara?"

"I don't know, but I think you may have been right Yusuke," Kurama answered.

"That would be a first," Hiei remarked.

"Oh well at least we know we are somewhere in the demon world," Botan said," Most likely we will find out where we are."

Soon they started to hear something in the bushes. They prepared them selves for a demon, but surprising to them it was Samara.

"Hi guys you finally decided to wake up," Samara said happily.

"Go away demon we know you're lying to leave," Hiei said.

"What do you mean?" Samara asked confused," And for the last time I am not a demon!"

"Really then if you really are telling us the truth take us to where the so called 'dragon tribe' lives," Yusuke and Kuwabara mocked.

"Well that can't be to hard sense we landed on the castle grounds," Samara said calmly.

"Then just take us to the castle already," Botan said want to get out of the area for the fear of a demon attacking.

"Just fallow me then," Samara said as she moved back into the bushes.

The group stayed there for a while not sure if they should fallow her and take her word, or believe what made the most sense. That they were in the demon world.

"Well should we go?" Kuwabara asked everyone.

"I think we should if this is the demon world then we would be more safe with Samara then out here," Botan said.

"But what if it's a trap to kill us?" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke's right if we go with her it could be a trap," Hiei said.

"How about we take her word anyways she was correct so far about the portal wasn't she?" Kurama asked.

"Your right Kurama we should trust her anyways I don't think she will gain any thing if we died," Botan said helping him out.

"All right, but keep on your guard," Hiei said.

After that was settled they all ran straight in to the bushes where Samara had been. Soon as they were through they saw Samara waiting for them on the other side.

"What took you so long?" Samara asked when they got there, "I was starting to wonder if I had already lost you in here."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well it seems if you have never been on the dragon grounds before some times you would get lost like I."

"When was that?" Kurama asked curiously.

"The first time I ever came here," she answered part way embarrassed.

"So where to now?" Kuwabara asked.

"To tell you the truth we have to just fallow this path."

"Then how did you get lost?" Hiei wondered as he heard this.

"I went off the path, and was unable to find it," She said.

After Hiei heard the answer he wished hi didn't ask the question wondering what she possibly had to do off the path.

Any ways after the conversation they started to walk on the path in silence with Samara leading to way. Soon Botan wanted to know why Kuwabara sensed demon in Samara o she asked this.

"Hey Samara I as wondering why is the reason Kuwabara sensed you were a demon?" She said as Samara's attention went to her with a questioning look. Then she added, "it was just Kuwabara said you were a demon, but you aren't so then were one of your parents a demon and the other in the dragon tribe?"

"Really to tell you the truth if you really want to know," Samara paused wondering if she should tell them.

"Well what is it?" Botan was getting wide eyed.

"Well the reason Kuwabara sensed demon in me is that I _used_ to be a demon."

"What do you mean you _used _to be a demon?" Yusuke looked at her quickly.

"Well I didn't tell you everything about me, and some of the other dragon tribe members, so," Samara paused again thinking.

"So?" Kurama asked as he was getting very curious now.

"Well me, and some of the other dragon tribe members were not originally in the dragon tribe."

"What are you talking about that doesn't seem possible to me to all of a sudden be a dragon tribe member," Botan said as she looked eager to hear what she would explain about that.

"Well unlike demons we are able to join the dragon tribe, but not be originally in it," Samara paused to think how to explain to them, "for example I may not look it, but I was a demon who hated the demon lord so much I even went against him by finding out that I am the dragon knight of darkness which was a complete surprise to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara questioned as everyone else also wanted to know.

"Well unlike the dragon officers, which are a different rank than us like I said before, is that we get real dragons, but we don't get to just go up and say that the dragons pick who they want as their master."

"So mainly you're saying that the dragons had different ideas for a master, and went their separate ways and you were the choice of the dark dragon," Kurama said seeing if he could get something from her.

"Correct!"

"So anyways we were talking about how you were a demon, and some members were not originally in the dragon tribe," Botan said even more interested in the topic.

"Well," Samara started then stopped, and looked up in front of the group as though she saw something.

"What's up Samara why did you stop?" Kuwabara said.

"Maybe she is afraid to tell us," Hiei side remarked.

"Actually we may need to talk about this in the castle sense we are here finally," Samara said with a smirk as everyone looked in front of them.

As they looked up they saw that there was a beautiful castle in front of the group. It had a large fountain, and was as though it was made with a mixture of middle age work, and the current day buildings.

**End Chapter**

Damn it I really thought I would have the dragon tribe in this chapter, but it got so long to type I will for sure have them in the next chapter if they aren't then this isn't a Yu Yu Hakusho cross over with dragon knights.


	7. Meeting the Dragon Lord

**Chapter 7 Meeting the Dragon Lord**

**Outside the Dragon Castle**

As the group stared at the huge building they all were thinking 'I'm surprised that this wasn't a joke.' Kurama was really happy though he had trusted Samara, and everything she said mainly was true now all they had to do is meet the people in the dragon tribe.

"Well lets keep walking, or we'll never get in," Samara said with a smirk seeing that everyone had stopped behind her.

Everyone finally saw she was right. If they didn't keep moving they would never be able to get in. Hiei wanted to take a closer look at the castle so he ran in front of Samara straight towards it.

Samara saw him starting to ran in front, and scream," Hiei! Stop or you'll get hit!"

Hiei was able to here her, but wonder by what she meant so he stopped, and turned around to ask. Then all of a sudden an arrow landed in front of Hiei, and nearly hit him. '_Well that explains it.'_ He decided to run back to the group thinking Samara must know a way to get in so I'll wait to see. With that he came back with the group, and stayed with them until they got in to the castle.

**With the group waiting for Hiei.**

"Hey Samara how did you know that was going to happen?" Yusuke asked looking at her strangely.

"I live here wouldn't I know they would attack if they didn't know who Hiei was?" Samara replied knowing he would get the message.

At that time Hiei is standing behind Kuwabara. "So why didn't you warn us sooner?" He asked startling Kuwabara.

"Well I didn't think someone would run up ahead of the group. Guess I don't you guys to much not to know that I would be wrong."

"So shall we finally go into the castle?" Botan said wanting to go.

"Alright lets go, or we'll be standing out here until night falls."

**In the center of the Castle area.**

"Here we are finally!" Samara said cheerfully.

"So where do we go now Samara? We may be here, but we still need to meet this lord of yours." Yusuke said to the dragon.

"I know I just hope that nothing goes bad while you're here," She said a little strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked wondering what could possibly go wrong here.

Soon they found the answer to their question because someone sounded really pissed. "KAI-STERN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE GONE ALL THE TIME FIND OUT WAYS TO PISS ME OFF?"

"Wow who the heck is that Samara?" Kuwabara said listening to how loud the person was yelling surprised to here how angry they were.

"I would have to say it sounds like Alfeegi," Samara said half embarrassed.

"And can you tell us who Kai-Stern is?" Hiei asked wanting to know the person that pissed off someone that bad.

"He is the blue dragon office. He is gone a lot more than I am, and I can tell you that it is like this a lot of times when he gets back."

"Why?" everyone asked at once.

"It just seems that Kai-Stern has to go, and do something stupid while he is gone that Alfeegi finds out about some how."

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Kurama asked wanting to go there.

"Yeah follow me, and be quite please," Samara said as she slumped off to the side towards a walk way.

**Outside the door where the yells are coming from.**

"Here we are," Samara said with a little sadness in it.

"Alright then lets go in," Yusuke said about to brake down the doors.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Hiei asked looking at him.

"About to go in through the doors why?"

"Because it would be a better idea if Samara went first so everyone isn't staring at us like we're crazy."

"Fine Samara get us in."

"Okay just don't start screaming hi when we go in," She said looking back at them. '_This seems so weird. I just hope Alfeegi doesn't decide to start killing me after this sense two of them are demons._'

Samara then pushed the doors open to find the senesce of a man with green hair about to kill the other man with white hair get hit hard in the head with other people watching.

"KAI-STERN THIS IS THE LAST STRAW YOU PAIN IN THE ASS!" scream the man with green hair.

"Alfeegi calm down, or you will die of a heart attack," The man with white hair said.

"What the hell is going on?" Samara couldn't help, but say seeing Kai-Stern nearly get murdered.

"Oh hi Samara we didn't hear you come in," the man with white hair turning his head to see a group of people who just walked in.

"Its okay," Said Kurama behind her to see if the group of large people would cause the fight to calm down for now.

"Alfeegi don't you think it would kind to introduce ourselves to our guests?" The white haired man said to get him to put down the pot.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean this is settled. Got it?" the other man said back in anger and a mean glare.

At that time the group was already in the room looking at them, and sometimes glancing around. Half of them were already wondering how Samara could stand these two when they fought.

"Anyways my name is Kai-Stern," The white haired man said with a smile to the group.

"And I am Alfeegi," The other man said calmer then he was when he was about to kill Kai-Stern, "Samara do you mind telling us who they are?"

"Um sure why not," Samara said a little surprised and afraid that Alfeegi hadn't noticed about the demons in the room.

"Anyways this is Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan," She said pointing to the different people in the group as she said their name.

"Hi," Is what the group said back except Hiei like usual.

"So why is it that you have come here other than a tour?" Alfeegi said looking at them with a little grin.

"We are here to see your lord about something from our boss," Botan said with a cheery smile.

"And who is this exactly?"

"Lord Koenma."

"That is strange I haven't heard of anyone named Koenma," Said someone from behind them.

"What? Who said that?" Yusuke said looking behind them.

"Me sorry if I startled you," A man said as they all looked.

It was obvious to the group that the man was very kind. He was smiling a lot anyway, and made Botan smile a little bit.

"May I ask who you are?" Kurama said not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh sorry I forgot to do that my name is Lykouleon, I am the dragon lord," he said with out losing his kind smile and relaxing voice.

Everyone at that point in the group dropped their mouths never thinking this was the dragon lord. Many of the other lords they have meet at all were never this kind, or polite. Not even Koenma acted like he did.

"I bet you wouldn't think I would be this easy to meet with right," He said as he waited for an answer.

"Yes," the group said back, but looked at Samara to see if she was the one who get him. Strangely she was still standing by the group still looking around to see if anything changed when she was gone.

"I bet your wondering how _I _knew that _you_ were here right," The group shuck their head saying yes on how he knew," Well I was able to sense that there were two demons with you, and Tetheus told me there were guest standing in this room."

"Who is Tetheus?" The group said looking around to see if he was still there.

"He is the black dragon officer," Samara said in answer," He was here when we introduced your selves, and left before you saw him."

"Then how did you see him Samara?" Yusuke asked.

"I saw him because I went over to talk to him before the lord came," Samara said with a grin.

"Okay moving on with this," Botan said looking back towards the lord, "We were wondering if we could have you meet with Koenma if you wouldn't mind."

"That would be fine with me as long as no problems come up before we leave," The lord said then looked towards Samara, "Samara would you mind getting the other knights?"

"Fine with me," Samara said then saw the look Alfeegi gave her, and finished with, "My lord," And walked off.

Then the dragon lord looked towards a lady who kind of looked like a maid and asked, "Cernozura would you mind taking them to a room for a while to wait," Then he looked at the group, and saw that Kuwabara looked hungry then added," And could you bring some food to that room also."

"Yes my lord," The lady said gently. Then she looked to the group and said," Follow me please."

Then they all walked out of the room into the hallway just to hear yelling behind them again

"Kai-Stern as for you, your getting a trip to meet my fist," And heard something brake, then the doors finally closed.

Hiei just finally say," This place is crazy."

**End Chapter**

Yeah we finally got to finally meet some more of the dragon tribe, and how Alfeegi acts. I'm so happy to know that we will get to meet some more later. Talk more next chapter. Bye.


	8. The Dragon Knights

**Chapter 8 The Dragon Knights……**

**In the room they were taken to.**

The gang looked around at the room that they had been taken to seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. They also kept the weapons near them not knowing still if this place was safe.

When a few minutes pasted another lady came in with a cart of food, and left so they could eat it in peace, but before she could leave Kuwabara asked an outrageous question.

"This isn't poisoned is it?" Kuwabara asked looking at is strangely to see if he could find anything wrong with the food and drinks.

"Yeah we don't want to have to cause this place to be attacked if we die here," Yusuke said looking at the girl pretending it was something nice he said.

When the girl heard this her face started to look worried when he smiled knowing that two of the people here were demons.

Botan quickly hit both in the head, and told the girl," Don't worry we won't do a thing to this place," And waved the girl to go, and do any of her other duties.

As soon as the girl left Botan looked at the two, and said," Why the heck did you need to say that?"

"What this place is to weird how are we suppose to know if they will try to kill us anyways they sound like the people who don't like having demons around," Yusuke said in defense.

"He is right you know sense some of the people in that room we were in started looking at us strange," Hiei said then picked up a cup, and drank from it.

After another few minutes they heard someone running in the hallways. Then as soon as they got next to the door they heard something slide then crash. Also it sounded like someone dropped some dishes when ran into.

"RATH! THATZ! GET BACK HERE NOW!" someone said running after the steps from before. And then a loud thump after the person screamed.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Yusuke said turning his attention to the door.

"Maybe we should take a look," Kurama said wanting to know what was causing the racket.

"Well we better do it before the people from outside the door are gone," Hiei said heading towards the door, and opening it when he got there.

Soon the group was standing behind him seeing two young looking boys around 15 or 16 lying on the floor. They were on top of one another looking as though they couldn't move. One had black hair with a white streak in it. The other had reddish brown hair, and had a lot of scars on his face and body. The one with scars was on the bottom the black haired boy was on the top.

"What did I hit," The black haired boy said.

"Me, that's what," Said the other adding," Do you mind getting off soon, or are you comfortable sleeping on me."

Soon Botan sticks her head out of the door asking," Do you need a hand?"

"No thanks," Said the black haired boy," I already have two," He said with a chuckle.

"Get off of me soon, or you will need a hand," The boy underneath said.

"All right I'll get off," He said standing up then giving a hand to his friend to lift him up.

"Excuse me," Botan said again," Wasn't there someone else here as well?"

"Yeah us," Said a blond haired boy from their right, but he didn't keep his hair short like the other two he left his long kind a like Kurama's hair.

"Oh sorry we didn't see you," Kurama said looking at the boy then saying," What did you mean by 'us' any way?"

The boy moved to the side to show that Samara had been with him also.

"Oh hi Samara where have you been?" Yusuke said looking at her. _'It looks like she has been running. I wonder why.'_

"I have been looking for these three," She said looking at the three boys around her.

"Why have you been looking for these three? Did they do something bad?" Botan asked looking at the two on the floor.

"No they didn't," Samara said then looked at both of the boys to, and said," These three are the other dragon knights that I told you about."

"But didn't you say there were five dragon knights found not four," Yusuke said while the others just noticed this.

"Yes there is one more person here in the castle who is a dragon knight."

"Then who is it?"

"The dragon lord."

"But how is he a dragon knight, and the dragon lord," Kuwabara said interrupting the two.

"Huh," Samara sighed with the questions being endless, "Do you mind if I tell you later."

"Alright, but tell us sometime."

"Now then," Samara said looking back at the three boys she was with (the two on the floor got up while Samara was being asked questions), and smiled saying," I guess you would like me to introduce you to these three?"

"That would be helpful," Botan said with a friendly grin towards the boys.

"Okay," Samara said starting to point to the blond boy next to her," this is Rune, Rath, and Thatz," with an easy looking smile from all of them when their name was called, and few his' from them.

"Well nice to meet you," Kurama said kindly trying to make friends with the three," I'm Kurama."

"And who are the other four people."

"That's Hiei," Kurama started pointing out(sorry people this will happen from time to time sense they weren't in the same room as the lord), "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan."

"Well what was with all that noise that was coming from out here," Hiei said looking at the four dragon knights in the hall.

"Oh yeah that's right," Rune started out," YOU TWO WERE PLANING ON LEAVING THE CASTLE WITH OUT PERMISSION AGAIN!" Rune snapped as he turned to Rath, and Thatz.

"Oh no he's lost it again," Thatz said quickly starting to move away," Rath quick run for your life!" He screamed running down the hall with Rath right next to him, and Rune only a few feet behind screaming, "YOU TWO KNOW WE ARE NOT ALOUD TO LEAVE THE CASTLE UNLESS IT IS IMPORTANT, OR WE ARE TOLD TO."

"It was nice meeting you guys," Rath said as he waved good bye towards the gang, and out of site.

"Man are they always like that," Yusuke asked looking like he was about to start laughing.

"It depends," Samara said not amused.

"It depends on what?" Kuwabara asked looking confused.

"It depends on if Thatz and Rath are still able to run from Rune after things like this."

With that a girl came rushing by. She looked like everyone else in the castle did young, and kind, but Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara sensed something different about her. Her hair was long black, but her bangs were brown. (I'm not sure about the color so if you know just tell me for future stories.)

"Hey Cesia where you running to?" Samara said to the girl.

"I need to get something out of my room," She answered," Hey Samara by the way have you seen Zoma at all today?"

"No sorry can't say I have, but I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Okay thanks."

Soon she was gone from the hallway going down another. It wasn't too long until the gang started to wonder how many other people are they going to run into while they were in the hallway. They also looked at Samara going to start asking her questions yet again. (Oh how annoying this would be to anyone in here place.)

"Who was she?" Hiei said starting off the line of questions about to begin.

"That was Cesia she's a friend of mine," Samara responded getting ready to answer some more questions.

"Is she another demon friend of yours that you told us about?" Kuwabara questioned starting to think the girl would back at any moment.

"Kuwabara what is it with you, and accusing people of being demons?" Botan said not believing Kuwabara needed to get back into the subject of demons here.

"Because when Cesia ran by she also had left a trail of her demonic power behind," Kurama replied for Kuwabara.

"Demonic power? Why didn't you just say spirit energy?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Because her power felt different than spirit energy, and this dimension may call their powers something other than spirit energy," Proclaimed Kurama with a smile," Am I Right?" He said looking towards Samara.

"Yes."

'_This is starting to get to be a pain answering all of these questions,' _Samara thought looking at the group, '_But I'm also surprised that no one is tired of asking questions.'_

"Samara," Botan said looking at her friend.

"Do you mind telling us which was which dragon knight?" She asked looking curiously at her," You didn't tell us before they ran off."

"Oh alright," Samara said staring," Thatz is the earth dragon knight, Rune is the water dragon knight, and Rath is the fire dragon knight."

"And what dragon knight is the dragon lord?" Kuwabara asked.

" He is the dragon knight of light," _'I hope that they ask something other than all of this right now,' _Samara thought yet again,_' Its becoming a pain telling them about all the dragon knights, and other things that are different from their world, and mine.'_

"Hey Samara," Yusuke said interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you mind if we start looking around the castle it's getting boring staying in this room."

"Oh sure," Samara said with a pause then continued to say," But be careful some people here don't like it when people they never meet are walking around asking questions."

"Alright we'll be careful," Kurama said cheerfully happy to get out of the room.

As soon as the gang got out of the room they separated, and told Samara that they would come back to the room in a couple hours. And with that Samara thought '_I hope they don't get lost.'_

**End Chapter**

Yay the dragon knights have finally met the gang. I was going to put the dragon officers to, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter so they will be in the next chapter. This is coming out better than I thought. Hope you like it to.


	9. The Walk

**Chapter 9 ...The Walk**

**Wherever Kurama and Hiei ventured to.**

The two demons have managed to find some interesting places in the palace. So far they have not gotten lost looking around the castle. Mainly they haven't talked either thinking if the others have already gotten lost, because of all the hallways and doors. Finally after five minutes of this Kurama starts to talk.

"This place is very joyful," Trying to see if he could brighten the mood.

"It's kind of strange though," Hiei responded looking out the windows they were passing.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama questioned. _'Really what on earth would be strange about this place? It's more calming than strange.'_

"Well I you did see that there are demons here in the castle, and obviously there are more demons outside these palace doors."

"Yes, and what about it?"

"But have you even seen at any place here that we've pasted of any signs of demon attacks. Yet even when we come here they show that they're some what afraid of us."

"Well maybe they just aren't use to having demons like us around sense we do give off a power source, and anyways we're from another dimension."

"Yeah I get your point, but also there hasn't been anyone passing us in the halls. We've been walking for so long, and not any sign of another person being in this hall, or any other in fact."

"I see where your getting that at, but they could have been called for something important."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well they could have needed to get something ready for visitors or something like that." '_In a matter of fact they could be getting something ready for dinner it is noon any way.'_

"Humph, that's hard to believe. If you ask me I think they just say they hate demons for the heck of it."

"I would agree with you on that if it wasn't for the fact Samara's one of them, and she doesn't seem to hate us at all."

"Are you sure about that? She didn't seem that she liked us when you caught her."

"And you didn't like Yusuke when he beat you, and brought you to Koenma. Yet now both of you are friends."

'_I hate it when he finally beats me at that, but why is he standing up for Samara all of a sudden. It's not like they have been friends for a long time like me and him,'_ Hiei thought running into the person who just came down the hall.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention," The person said.

When Kurama and Hiei looked at the person they knew it was a demon. It was a young boy who looked about the age of 13 or 14. He had short blue hair with a horn coming from an angle. He wore a white jacket with a buckle in the front, and a black shirt. He also wore black pants, boots with strange buckles on them. He wore a belt that looked kind of metallic with dots on it, and four matching leg things (I don't know what they are sorry) at the bottom of his pants near his boots. (Do you know who this is?)

"It's alright," Was all that Hiei had to say then started walking.

Soon the boy looked up, and at the two asking, "Are you guys new here?"

"I guess you could say that," Kurama replied.

"Well then my name's Zoma. What's yours?" Asked Zoma.

"Well mine is Kurama, and his name is Hiei," Kurama said pointing towards his friend.

"Hey Kurama," Hiei said abruptly.

"What is it Hiei?"

"Didn't that girl Cesia say to Samara that she was looking for someone named Zoma?"

"Yes I think your right. Zoma, would you know why?" Kurama asked looking towards the boy.

"I'm not really sure, but I guess I should go find her if she's looking for me," Zoma replied starting to walk off saying, "Well bye, and thanks for telling me about Cesia."

"Not a problem," Kurama replied, and both of them went their ways.

"Well what do you think Cesia needed Zoma for?" Hiei asked the fox.

"Who knows," Was all that he said, and they walked in silence yet again.

**With the other three of the gang.**

"Where the heck do you think we are guys," Kuwabara asked when the three were walking down a different hall than Hiei and Kurama.

"Who knows it's not like any of us live here," Yusuke answered looking at him annoyed.

"If you two start fighting we'll go back to the room right now," Botan said looking at the two boys starting to make fists.

These three unlike Kurama and Hiei have gotten lost like usual when they are wondering around endlessly. They started off by not doing to well in choosing a way to go from the room. Soon after wards they walked around in circles still not knowing where to go. After a few more minutes of this they started looking around for someone to help with the situation.

"Do you think Hiei and Kurama are lost?" Kuwabara asked yet again.

"I doubt it. They would know how to find themselves around a place this big. Being ex-thieves, and all," Yusuke said know most of this was true.

"I would have to agree with this. Thieves do need to learn how to get around a place that they are trying to steal from pretty fast, and so I wouldn't be to surprised if they were already outside of this castle," Botan explained acting very serious.

"Hopefully they aren't outside, and maybe we'll run into them soon," Yusuke said in part way doubt.

The three were so preoccupied in the conversation they didn't notice a girl walking down a different hall that connected the two. So just like Hiei and Kurama they ran into another resident at the dragon castle. (Sorry I wanted to make sure some of the dragon knight characters I really liked got in here as well as everyone else.)

"Oh, sorry about that," Botan said seeing the girl as they nearly collided.

"It's all right. I wasn't paying to much attention myself," Girl replied softly.

The girl was around the age of 16 or 17 like everyone else. She had light green hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress with blue bows near the elbows. She also had a short sleeve jacket over her dress that was as long as it. (The dress.) Her hair was up in a deeper blue colored bow with her bangs, and some streams of longer hair in front. (If you now this girls real colors for her stuff please tell me, and I'll fix it ASAP.)

"Well my name's Delte. What's yours?" She said looking back at the three.

"My name's Botan and this is Yusuke and Kuwabara," Botan replied easily.

"Well why are you guys walking around this area?" Delte asked seeing that they didn't know their way around the castle.

"Well we're last, and we don't have a clue where we are," Yusuke responded.

"Yeah do you know how we can get outside?" Kuwabara asked from behind.

"Sure just fallow me I don't have anything else to do right now," Delte answered happily.

"That would be a lot of help," Botan said cheerily at her.

"Well come with me please," Was all Delte said and they were off yet again with help this time.

**Outside with Kurama and Hiei.**

Just as Botan said where Hiei and Kurama were they had been able to find themselves outside looking at the blue sky. Hiei did find a tree eventually, and jumped into it like he usually did back in Japan. Kurama was looking around at the different plants that were growing in the gardens. Soon they heard someone coming from out of the large wooded area in front of the castle.

"Who do you think it is?" Hiei said jumping from the tree.

"Like I would know it could be anybody. Even someone we haven't run into so far," Kurama replied calm as ever with the person steps nearing them.

Soon after 30 seconds the person finally appears out of the forest. It was Samara yet again running for some reason, and looked really tired. It was also obvious that she had been looking for the gang.

"Hi Samara what is it that you need us for?" Kurama asked looking towards her.

Samara looked part way surprised that he knew that she was looking for them an answered, "The dragon lord wanted me to find you guys, and bring you to the main hall for something. He didn't tell me what, but said it was kind a important."

'_I wonder what the hell that could be. We haven't been here for even two days, and they want us to come to something,'_ Hiei thought when Samara finished. That's when he noticed that Samara hadn't found Yusuke and the other two.

"Hey where's the other three?" He asked quickly.

"I still haven't found them yet, but I'm still looking," Samara replied.

When Samara finished talking they heard yet again someone approaching from the castle's front door. They all turned their attention in that direction to see the other three with a girl with light green hair.

"Hi Delte," Samara said recognizing the face.

"Hi Samara. What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?" She asked then noticed the other two men with her, "Hi."

"Yeah I know, but the lord wanted me to find these five for something. I'm still not sure what it is so I've been searching the grounds just in case they were able to find a way out of the castle," Samara replied some what happy sense Delte had found the other three.

"Well I guess we all need to go back in then," Delte exclaimed.

As soon as the group had found each other they went inside the castle with Samara and Delte lending. Then they all headed towards the room they had been earlier.

**End Chapter**

I think this is one of the longest chapters in this story. Man I had a lot of ideas. Anyways I hope your enjoying the story so far. Also I was going to put the dragon officers in here, but when I realized that I had them split into two groups it would be annoying at some rate for them to be introduced twice. So they will be in the next chapter. Review please. (For if I have any mistakes in this chapter or the other ones.)


	10. The Party

**Chapter 10 ….The Party**

**The room from where they first came to meet the dragon tribe.**

The gang went through the doors they first came into the castle. Looking around it seemed that a lot of people were told to come there as well. It must have been some form of party as well. (No one is in fancy clothes!) There were also some people that they recognized from before like the dragon knights, and the dragon lord.

"What's this for?" Hiei asked looking at the people curiously.

"I still don't know yet, but I'm guessing that this was something the lord was planning before you got here, and just decided to have you join in," Samara replied looking around.

"How do you know he planed this before we came?" Yusuke said lifting an eyebrow.

"That would probably be the reason why Kai-Stern and Alfeegi were fighting earlier," Samara said glancing over at the two.

"Most likely," Said Delte agreeing with her friend. Knowing those two for so long you would probably understand what they would fight about.

"So what are we suppose to do? Just stand here like statues," Kuwabara said out of the blue. He was getting tired of standing in the same spot sense they came in the room.

"No, but you could just walk around for the heck of it, and talk to some people," Samara said as she started walking off with Delte right behind. It was obvious that she was leaving so they could have some fun. (I mean the gang not Delte, and Samara.)

Then when they weren't in ear shot they also split again into two groups of two, and three, then started walking around. Kurama and Hiei went towards a plant like area, and Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke went towards a table with food.

**Where Samara and Delte went to.**

"So Delte what did you tell Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke when you were showing them around?" Samara asked towards her friend with a look adding, "Anything important?"

"All I did was tell them the things you would tell knew people in a place," Delte responded returning the look.

"That's good."

"Why is it good?"

"I don't need them to find out everything about me when I was a demon before joining the dragon tribe."

"Does that mean you told them you were a demon?"

"Yes, but that's all they know for now."

"So when will you tell them about your past?"

"When I think it's a better time then right after we met."

"Good point."

Then they ran into Tetheus. Samara saw that he wanted to talk to her alone, and that it had to be at that time. Samara looked at Delte as she also noticed at the stare that Tetheus was giving Samara, and walked away without a word said. As soon as she was gone Samara walked with Tetheus towards an area with no one around so they wouldn't have someone over hear them.

**The food table with Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.**

"Wow this food looks good," Yusuke said as he started to eat.

"I second that," Kuwabara said looking at Yusuke as he started to eat as well.

"You two better keep your table manners here, or we're going away from this table ASAP," Botan warned the two seeing as they were starting to get some attention from the people around the table as well.

"Alright we'll keep control of our mouths," Yusuke told Botan trying not to make her worry about them.

"Yeah it's not like our mouths have minds of their own," Kuwabara said making a smirk.

"I think they do, because you two must be missing yours," Botan said starting to smile.

Kuwabara returned the smile trying not to make her seem to happy about it. '_She must have been thinking of that joke all the time we were wondering around the castle,' _Yusuke thought _,'I wonder what Hiei and Kurama would think of that joke hilarious or funny enough to cause Hiei to fall off his tree branch.'_

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke said all of a sudden.

"Yeah what is it?" Kuwabara responded.

"What on earth do you think Kurama and Hiei would be doing here?" Yusuke asked thinking of what they could do at a party like this.

"I bet Hiei's trying to avoid any contact with anyone else here."

"Yeah and I bet Kurama just trying to see if there's a library in the castle so he can read."

"I think you two should stick to what you're doing, or you're going to end up chocking on your food," Botan said interrupting their conversation.

"Whatever you say your majesty," Answered Yusuke dogging the hit Botan threw at him.

"I think their at least doing something a little more interesting than eating everything they can find."

**What Hiei and Kurama are doing in the plant area.**

Kurama had been looking at the plants he had never seen before in the Makai or the Ningenkai. He was taking a few seeds from the plants to grow back at home to see what would happen. Hiei had just been leaning on the wall sense he didn't have much interest in the party, food, or the plants Kurama had been looking at.

"What do you think these people do instead of keep demons out of the castle?" HIei asked for some reason.

"They probably protect the towns surrounding it I guess," Was all that Kurama would know about.

"They most likely do sense they must get board staying here all the time waiting for demons to attack."

"That would also be the reason the two dragon knights Thatz and Rath were planning on leaving with out a word said to their lord."

"I don't see why they were afraid to tell him. I don't think he would of said they couldn't."

"Maybe they were afraid of Alfeegi sense he was trying to kill Kai-Stern earlier."

"Your right about that for sure."

Then they saw Samara across the room talking to a man. He was obviously taller than her having dark green hair, but he was a lot more serious looking than anyone else in the castle. He was diffidently older than Samara, and seemed that something was bugging him that had to do with Samara, or she just needed to be filled in.

"Who do you think that is?" Hiei asked knowing Kurama wouldn't know.

"I don't know, but he could be one of the dragon officers that we haven't meet yet," Kurama answered looking a little bit concerned about the man.

"True, but who knows for sure until we meet the guy. Do you think we should go over?"

"Not yet. Let's wait until they're done talking about what they are now. It seems important sense their away from the group."

"Your right. I wonder what could be so important, or at least what the heck it is that he thinks no one else needs to hear."

"Well whatever it is it would be a bad idea to interrupt them about it before she knows what it is to."

Just as he had said that, Samara and the man finished, and were about to walk away from each other when Kurama and Hiei quickly walked over.

"Hey Kurama and Hiei. What's up?" Samara asked as they neared the two causing the man to stop walking away.

"Oh we were just trying to get familiar with some of the people here," Kurama answered looking at the man for a second.

"Yeah like him," Hiei said staring at the man Samara had been talking to.

"Okay this is Tetheus the black dragon officer. He was the one that got the dragon lord," Samara said looking back towards him as well.

"Hi," Kurama said to the man.

"Hello, and Samara please check, and see if everyone is here," Tetheus said giving her a very serious look, and she knew that look very well.

"All right," Samara said starting to walk around, and see who was here.

"So who was the person who sent the five of you?" Tetheus asked the two when Samara was gone.

"Koenma," Hiei said without problem.

"Then you five must not be from this dimension at all. How did you get here then?" He was getting a little more curious knowing something's about the gang.

"Samara was how we got here. She got sucked into our dimension, then we came here when we ran into her," Kurama said knowing that it wasn't the whole truth that he just said.

"Well that's all I wanted to know," Tetheus said, and walked away from the two.

"That guy was giving off a high rating sense of power," Said Hiei when he had left.

"Yes he was. I wonder if he was one of the people Samara meant that wasn't originally part of the dragon tribe."

"Most likely. Anyone who has a power like that must have been a demon before coming here."

When they finished talking about that, Samara came back looking around a little bit before standing next to them.

"So what did you three talk about?" Samara asked knowing that they did talk about something.

"Only on how we got here, and who sent us," Kurama answered thinking Samara really didn't leave to see was here or not.

Then all of a sudden a bright light came from the center of the room. After the light dimmed down they were all amazed to see a large white dragon in the middle of the room. Samara noticed who had caused it to come out. The dragon lord had summoned his light dragon to get everyone's attention. The most people surprised by this were the gang seeing one of the powerful duel dragons for the first time.

**Where Yusuke and the other two are.**

"Wow. What the heck is that?" Yusuke asked stunned.

"Why are you asking us? It's not like we would know," Said Botan wanting to Samara to see if she knew.

"Botan, Kuwabara let's go, and find Samara and the other two to see what's going on," Yusuke yelled towards them to make sure that they heard him.

"All right," Said the two at the same time.

The three of them soon walked around, and saw Kurama and Hiei with Samara on the other side of the room. It seemed that Kurama and Hiei were pretty confused on what was going on as mush as they were. Samara on the other hand seemed all right.

"Hey Samara!" Yusuke yelled as they neared them," What the hell is that thing!"

Samara, Hiei, and Kurama quickly looked over at the three people coming towards them. They were wondering what they were doing when this had happened, but didn't ask because it would just get them off of the real question they wanted answered. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? As soon as Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara got there Samara started to explain. At least what she knew about what was going on.

"That's a duel dragon. It's a dragon that only dragon knights from here have," Samara started off.

"Who's is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's the light dragon so that's the dragon lord's duel dragon."

"Damn that thing is large," Yusuke said knowing Botan would most likely hit him for it.

"Samara, why is it that we couldn't see that dragon before that bright light came," Kurama asked knowing that it wasn't in there before.

"That's because the dragons aren't always walking around the castle. They have to be summoned by their dragon knights to appear in front of others," Samara answered hoping that they wouldn't ask were they were before summoned, because she didn't know how to explain that the dragons are put into that dragon knight's weapon. (Really I don't have a clue either on how the heck they did it so I'm not putting that question in here.)

"Do you know why he let out his light dragon," Hiei asked finally.

"Not a clue. If I did I would have already told you."

Just then a young human girl walked towards the group, but was mainly coming towards Samara. It was obvious that she was also a friend of hers from being in that dragon tribe, and so on so they decided just to listen on to what they would start talking about. The gang also thought that she looked a little strange though, because she had pink hair with some light purple high lights, and her eyes were also pink. She wore a purple dress like skirt with a purple jacket over that, and a black scarf. (Guess who it is. Also I am going by the book covers for the dragon knight's hair color, and some times the cloths they were in the book if I can figure out a color for them.)

"Hey Samara what's going on," The girl asked thinking that she would know.

"I don't know what is going on Kitchel," Samara simply replied.

"Well then what ever it is, it's starting to get a little hazardous," The girl said pointing towards the light dragon.

"I know. I think that it may just be to get everyone's attention, but I'm not sire at all."

Quickly the girl (Kitchel) changed the subject as soon as she saw the people behind Samara. "Hi who are you."

"I'm Botan," Said you know who happily, "This is Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

"Hi," Said mainly everyone when their name was called except for Hiei.

"Well I'm Kitchel like Samara said earilier," She said with a grin. Then she looked around remembering the dragon being out, and said, "I'm going to see what's going on. See ya later."

"Bye," Said everyone, and then looked at the dragon still trying to figure out what's going on.

**End Chapter**

Damn it I thought I would stick in the dragon officers this time, but I'm wrong. Also if this chapter sounds some what bad that's because I had a few problems with the computer I am working with now, and I wasn't able to save some stuff I put on here before. Any ways read and review please.


	11. The Dragon Tribe

**Chapter 11 …The Dragon Tribe**

**Where we last left the gang.**

When we left off the dragon lord had let out his dragon light, and the gang doesn't know why. They start to think of things that would make sense until they find out.

"He could just be letting it out," Yusuke said knowing that would be an obvious reason.

"We already know that," Hiei said with an annoyed glare.

"Could we just ask him already?" Kuwabara said sighing out loud.

"That's fine with me sense it doesn't sound like a stupid idea," Samara said diffidently making her self sound irritated.

"Well let's go before something stops us," Yusuke said again.

"Something like the dragon lord coming towards us with light," Samara said looking away from the gang.

"That would do it sort a," Kuwabara said about to make a stupid comment if something like that didn't happen soon.

The gang looked in the same direction Samara was, and saw the dragon lord with a strange lizard with wings on his shoulder. It looked actually very similar to the light dragon that they saw before. It was just smaller, and kind a looked like a toy, and not a dragon.

"Hey Samara what's the thing on his shoulder?" Kurama asked not knowing what creature it could be other than a lizard.

"It's shin, the dragon lord's light dragon," She answered knowing what would be coming.

"How the heck did it get to the size of a plush toy?" Asked Kuwabara '_It must be a rubber toy size thing of it and the real thing is out side some where,'_ He thought not realizing that the so called plush toy was moving.

"I don't know the dragons can just be big when you summon them, but after a few minutes, and the reason you let them out is for fun they can get small like a toy."

"So you're saying your dragon can do that to?" Hiei said not really believing her.

"Yep you just don't know if they are going to stay the size they are, or not I just know that they can change their size."

Soon as that was said the dragon lord came up to the group saying, "Hello, how is the stay here going?"

"Fine," Answered everyone in the group at once.

"Good, I also bet your wondering why I let light out correct," He asked again.

"That's a yes," Said Yusuke before anyone else could say something.

"Well the reason I let him out is kind of simple. I wanted to show you what one of the duel dragons looked like because most likely you didn't see Samara's when you first met."

'_He's right about Samara not showing us her dragon,' _Kurama thought when hearing the answer, '_I wonder why she didn't let it out to prove herself a dragon tribe member. Then again we've never heard of the dragon tribe till Samara came along.'_

"So why is it that you want us?" Asked Botan seeing that he didn't just come over to tell them that.

"I just want you to meet some of the other dragon tribe members while they aren't about to go, and leave the castle like Samara and Kai-Stern do," The lord answered giving the warm smile he usually does.

"Well we have met some of the people already sort of," Said Botan a little cocky.

"Then would you mind telling me who, so I don't do them again," Said the lord knowing that it would be helpful.

"Well that may be a problem sense we spilt up during the time we met the people from the dragon tribe," Botan said.

"Alright don't worry I have a very simple plan which is that you split up into your group that you were in when you met any of the tribe members, and Samara and I will take you around in separate groups," He said knowing that was quit an easy idea.

"Okay," The five said in return. Kurama and Hiei stood together as the other three did the same thing.

"Now just come with either me, or Samara and we'll have you meet some people."

With that gesture the group split apart yet again. Hiei and Kurama went with Samara, while Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara went with the dragon lord.

**With Samara, Kurama, and Hiei.**

"So who was the one person that I don't know that you have run into already," Samara said knowing they must have run into another person other than Tetheus, Kitchel and Delte.

"It was a demon named Zoma," Kurama answered knowing Samara would recognize his name.

"Huh I wonder where he was at least I know he didn't leave the dragon castle like I was thinking," Samara saying admitting the thought that he might of left.

"Well should we keep on track please," Said Kurama noticing that Samara wasn't paying too much attention to what they were suppose to do.

"Oh yes, sorry I've been thinking too much lately so I'm off track every once in a while. Anyways," Samara said looking towards a man with brown hair.

"Who's that," Said Hiei knowing that most likely they would meet him first.

"You'll find out when we get over there," Samara said with a relaxing smile.

They were soon about five feet away from the man when Samara said happily, "Hi Ruwalk."

"Hi Samara," Answered the man, Ruwalk, adding, "Who are the two behind you?"

"This is Kurama, and this is Hiei."

"Hello," said Kurama. Hiei just stood there, and said nothing.

"Hi, I'm Ruwalk as Samara said a minute ago."

"Ruwalk is also the yellow dragon officer," Samara easily added.

"I'm going out on a limb, and guessing that you two are the demon guests right?" Ruwalk asked knowing it was right.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Hiei asked saying something for the first time.

"Like I said I guessed, but I did sense demon aura near by."

"Oh," Kurama and Hiei said at the same time part way surprised.

"Don't worry we don't have any problems with demons that are friends of ours so your welcome here," Ruwalk added seeing Kurama looked like he was going to ask if he could go away.

"Well I think they got that already, but they still don't see the reason why," Samara said cheery at them.

"She's right," Kurama said to Hiei telepathically.

"I know that, but she's going to say that we should be told at a different time so let's not ask ok," Hiei responded irritated.

"Fine with me," Kurama answered simply.

"Well you better move on, or you'll never run into anyone else standing here," Ruwalk said smiling widely.

"Your right let's keep moving come on," Samara said towards the two.

They then walked off towards another area where they seemed to be looking for someone.

**Where Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara are with the lord.**

"Man this place has a lot of people in it," Yusuke said seeing all the people.

"Oh don't worry most of these people are from the town. Your just here to meet some of the dragon tribe," The lord said to him making sure he wasn't going to run off.

Then a girl caught the dragon lord's attention, and looked over towards her. This girl was very different then some of the other people Samara had met up with. She had long blond hair that went to the ground. Her eyes were blue, and her outfit was completely white. It was also obvious that she was not human.

"Tintlet could you please come over here," He said towards her, and she did.

"Tintlet I would like you to meet Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Their some of Samara's friends," The lord said showing her the three people standing behind him.

"Hello," She said very kindly back to them.

"Hi," Was all the other three needed to say.

"So are these the guests that Rune and the other dragon knights ran into," Tintlet said towards the lord with a heart-warming smile.

"Yes they are," He answered knowing they would like to talk to her for a little bit.

"So what are you? You're not human, and you don't look like a demon, or dragon tribe," Botan said knowing that it was the truth.

"I'm actually a fairy, or some times we are called elves," She answered with another smile.

"Cool I didn't know they had elves here to. I thought it was just demons, dragons, and humans," Yusuke said knowing that he really didn't know they had elves.

"Well we're a dieing race because of the one winged angel," Tintlet said with sorrow in her voice.

"Who's the one winged angel?" Kuwabara said never hearing a name like that.

"Well he is also known as the Renkin Wizard, or Kharl the alchemist," Tintlet said knowing they would know what an alchemist is.

"Weird why did he kill off most of your race?" Botan asked with concern.

"He did it to create a replacement creature for his left bird," Answered the dragon lord this time.

"Why did he need a replacement for a left bird?" Yusuke asked not knowing how that made sense that he would need a new one.

"Well his left bird was killed and it was important because is harnessed the spirit in order to make high powered demons," The dragon lord answered simply adding, "Well now we should go sense we still need to meet more of the dragon tribe."

Then they said fair well to Tintlet to meet another dragon tribe member.

**Back to Kurama and Hiei.**

They had been walking towards a group of people, and Samara obviously was looking for someone that they needed to meet, or at least they thought so on how she was looking for the person. Soon Samara seemed to have found that person, and walked over.

"Hi," Samara said to a girl with pink hair.

"Hi Samara what are you doing?" She answered seeing her friend.

"Just having the guests here meet people," Samara said turning around towards the two.

"Hi I'm Lim," She said trying to introduce herself without Samara's help.

"Hello I'm Kurama and this is Hiei," Kurama answered her with a smile.

"It seems that there are more demon residents here then we thought," Hiei said having the feeling that a demon was near by.

"Well sorry if not being human is a crime," Lim answered thinking he was a jerk most likely.

"Some on you two don't start fighting. It's not the time," Samara said stepping in between the two to make sure they would start fighting with weapons.

"Anyways did you just say you were a demon," Kurama asked a little surprised.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering. Sorry if it was any offense."

"Well I need to go find Cesia she's late, and starting to tick me off," Lim said walking off adding, "See ya later."

With that the three demons went to go find the lord and the others. Yet again it seems like.

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.**

The other four have been walking around with the lord when they heard the other three coming towards them.

"Hey guys how did it go for you," Yusuke said.

"Fine why?" Asked Kurama.

"Just wondering, because I'm board," Yusuke said turning into his tough look when he beats up kids at school.

"Then Samara why don't you show these five the altar," The lord asked looking towards her.

"Sure why not," Samara said looking a little happy getting to go back down there.

"What altar," Kuwabara asked knowing that he didn't see an altar anywhere they had been so far.

"There's an old altar over in another part of the castle that we haven't known about when we came here," Samara said acting as if she knew most of what needed to be said.

"Well fine let's go see it. Not like we have anything else to do," Hiei said starting to get on Botan's nerves.

So then they left the main hall, and headed for a part of the castle they haven't seen yet to go to the altar.

**End Chapter**

I know the ending really sucks, but I'm having problems with ideas lately, and so when my due date like thing comes I'm cutting it close. I hope you know all of the thing's that will happen getting to, and back from the altar. I also think that you're wondering why I didn't have them meet the dragon queen in the main hall. It's mainly because I ran out of ideas so they are meeting her some time just not in this chapter. Also Any questions, comments, or anything else in that why you can send me in the review thing ok.


	12. The Altar

**Chapter 12 The Altar**

The gang and Samara had been walking for fifteen minutes before they reached an area that seemed not too many people are around. They had been looking to see what reason they would be taken here when they saw a large iron door with a lock.

"Is that suppose to be a vault?" Yusuke asked looking at it.

"I guess you could call it that," Samara replied.

"Does that mean it isn't?" Kuwabara asked for Yusuke.

"Yes it isn't a vault. It's really the armory were we keep most of the weapons."

"Wait I thought we were going to an altar," Botan said sounding a little sad.

"Well the door that leads to the altar is in the armory."

"Who's idea was it to stick an altar down near the armory," Yusuke said about to yell.

"We really don't know," Samara said with sweat dropping down her face.

"What do you mean you don't know this is your guy's castle right?"

"Yes, but this castle I think was made before the dragon tribe came along."

"Really? How do you know?" Kurama said getting more curious with the altar and castle.

"Well there are some castle designs missing so someone who was here when the castle was built must have taken them."

They soon know reached the door this time. Samara quickly went to a front pocket, and took out a bunch of keys kept together by a key loop thing. (I can't say key chain. The time period isn't the same.) Then she picked out one of the keys, and stuck it in the key hole of the door. She quickly unlocked the door went in, turned around, and waited for the others to get in. Then when we were in she locked the door behind them, and got in front of the group to lead them down the stairs.

"Watch your step, because these stairs are getting really old, and slippery," Samara said making sure the others heard the warning.

"So why is this altar so important Samara," Kurama said speaking up.

"Well I don't think it's real important it's just the altar has a few things that we haven't been able to figure out what they were made for."

"So there are something's down here that you guys haven't known about till now?" Asked Hiei.

"I guess it's like that yes," Samara said when they reached a room with a lot of weapons in it.

'_Must be the armory Samara told us about,'_ Kurama thought while looking around, '_But where is the door way to the altar. There's nothing here, but swords, arrows, and other weapons.'_

Samara started walking towards a group of swords while the others were looking around.

"Here it is," Samara said happily.

"What is there? All I see is covered swords," Hiei said not looking impressed.

Samara looked back at him with a cocky glare, and moved closer to the swords. Then when she was right next to them she pushed them aside to show a large hole in the wall with a passage of stairs going down whish looked like forever.

"Okay why is that the entrance to this altar," Yusuke said starting to think this was a joke.

"Just get in," Samara said sliding in leaving them behind if they wanted to stay.

"Well I don't want to stay in here," Botan said fallowing Samara's lead.

"And what do you guys think?" Said Yusuke towards the other three.

"It wouldn't kill us to go in, and look," Kurama said going towards the opening with Hiei heading towards it as well.

"And you," Yusuke said looking at the baka. (Idiot in Japanese if you don't know.)

"I'm not staying here. This place is making my sixth sense on the edge," Kuwabara answered.

"Then in the opening we go."

With that the two went towards the opening with Yusuke in front where the others had gone in, and were soon in the shadowy passage way heading down the stairs.

**Halfway down the stairs.**

The gang had been walking for what seemed forever with still no idea on where the heck the altar was. They soon wondered if this was some trick sense they were in the creepiest place they have been so far in the castle.

"Samara how far does this stair case go?" Yusuke asked getting irritated.

"I really don't know. I never really wanted to see how far this goes down," Samara answered really not wanting to know.

"Then do you know at least how much longer we have to walk?" Yusuke said hearing that.

"In a few minutes most likely."

"Good," Kuwabara said between the two, "This place in even creepier than the armory."

"I would have to agree with that," Said Botan with a shiver going down her spine.

Then after a few more minutes of silence the group finally heard something that they wanted to hear.

"We're here," Samara said starting to look around the ground.

"Where is here I don't see an altar," Yusuke said screaming having everyone think it was a lie.

"Give me a second to find," Samara said then paused adding, "Found it."

"The exit to your prank?" Said Kuwabara.

"No, but brace your selves," Samara said as a warning.

"From what are the walls going to cave in on us, or."

Before Yusuke could finish Samara pulled on what looked like a rope, and then the stair case, the wall, the floor, and the ceiling just disappeared. The gang was so startled at what happened they screamed from the fact that they were falling into complete darkness.

Then all of a sudden they all land on something solid. The floor and man the gang has never been happier to land on one from what just happened. As soon as everyone is sure that they aren't going to start falling again soon they just start to stare at Samara.

"What the heck were you trying to do? Kill us," Yusuke said with shock in his voice.

"No, because if I meant to kill you I wouldn't have warned you to brace your selves now would I," Samara said a little smugly.

"Okay well now that we found more to the path where do we go now," Kurama asked looking away from Samara to look at where they were.

"Wait here a second," Samara said getting up, and taking a look around as well.

Then all of a sudden a voice came from out of no where saying, "Who is there?"

"Samara what the heck was that," Botan said starting to get a little freaked out.

"Shhhh," Samara answering waiting a little longer.

"You can go to the altar," The voice said to them.

Then a swirling bright light came from in front of the group starting to get bigger. Everyone soon covered their eyes from the light waiting for it to pass. When it did everyone looked to see what had changed after the light passed, and soon found them selves looking at one of the most beautiful altar they had seen

"Man Samara this altar is the strangest I've been to," Botan said looking up in amazement at some of the details in the structure design.

"I would have to agree I've never run across anything like this when I was still a thief," Kurama said then realizing that Samara didn't know about his past at all, and that they would be brought back up because of that. Strangely Samara just smiled, and didn't even think about him saying that he was a thief.

'_Are they really this comfortable with demons being around,'_ Hiei thought not believing that Samara just shook that off like it was nothing.

"Kurama do you think Samara can really just not think about you being a thief?" Yusuke asked looking at him.

"I heard that," Samara said towards them, "The reason I don't have a problem with him being a thief is that both Thatz and Kitchel were thieves as well."

"They were?" Kuwabara said stunned to hear that.

"Yes that's what I just said isn't it?"

"Hi Samara what are you doing down here?" A voice said from behind the group.

The group quickly turned around to see to girls looking back at them. One was a person they already met, Cesia. The other was a new face that seemed to be not too disturbed by the feeling of demon aura. The lady had long greenish hair, and her eyes were also green. Her hair was up in a very nice fashion, and was wearing nice clothing.

"I'm just showing the guests around. May I ask why you came down here lady Raseleane?"

"Lady Raseleane?" Everyone in the group wondered who this was that out ranked Samara.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you this is Lady Raseleane. She's the dragon queen."

"The dragon queen?" The gang said getting a little nervous standing in front of the queen of the castle.

"So you've introduced me to them. Can I know why they are?" Raseleane asked with a smile.

"Okay this is Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke," Samara said wanting to see if the dragon queen would tell her why they were down here.

"Nice to meet you, anyways the reason we're down here is we wanted to go for a picnic, and instead of going to the grounds we came down here," She said smiling still.

Soon the gang started to look around to see why they would down here when Kurama noticed a large coffin like thing on the top of the stairs. He started to go to it to see what was in it.

"Samara," Kurama was going to ask first adding, "What is in that coffin."

"Oh that there's really nothing in that thing, but if you want to take a closer look then go a head."

"Thanks."

Kurama started to walk closer to it with Hiei wondering what was in it as well. They were also wondering what was it that Samara did to cause them to fall earlier.

"Samara what was it that you did to cause the stairs and stuff to disappear like that before? Is it one of your powers?" Yusuke asked wanting an answer.

"Well to tell you the truth I pulled a rope of deception which is an item that can cause illusions that may hide things like building, or something like this altar, so no it is not one of my powers."

"So what you're telling me is that the stair case we came down here on was never really there."

"Yeah weird isn't it?"

Kurama and Hiei were still heading towards the coffin when they heard what Samara said to cause them to fall. They couldn't believe that they had been fooled by a stupid piece of rope. When they were done thinking about that they realized that there was an obstacle in front of them between the coffin. A large pond was dividing the two parts of land from each other.

"Well this wont be too hard to get around," Hiei said suddenly vanishing then reappearing on the other side.

"I wouldn't argue with that," Kurama replied doing the same thing as Hiei.

Then Yusuke and Kuwabara were wanting just as much as Kurama and Hiei to see what the coffin was for. So they then started to walk towards the thing doing the same thing the other two did, but knew that the thieves would be there when the got there.

"Hey Kurama what's in it?" Yusuke said as he was only three feet away.

"Well it's what Samara said there's nothing in here," Kurama replied.

"Really?" Kuwabara said finally sticking his head to where he could see in it.

"Well she didn't mention that there was at one point something in here, but it seems that something must have wanted it because the case and the chains are broken," Hiei looking at the shattered pieces along the floor.

"Wonder if she knows what was in it," Yusuke said starting to walk towards where they were before.

"We'll just have to ask when we get down there," Kurama said with a sigh at the thought of asking someone so many questions.

**5 minutes later when they're back with the four that stayed down there.**

The four girls had been talking about the grounds when the guys finally came back from going to the altar. Botan wasn't really interested in the coffin and what it was holding so she didn't ask them what was in it.

"Samara, do you know why the lid and chains on that coffin are broken?" Yusuke asked.

"No why?" Samara replied easily.

"Well you live here; wouldn't you be the person to know what happens down here?" Kuwabara said thinking that Samara wasn't saying something.

"Well there is a reason that I wouldn't know what happens down here, and why the lid and chains are broken," Samara said getting nervous.

"Well then what is it," Botan said looking towards her.

"There was a period of time that this altar was ceiled off I think even before the dragon tribe came here so when the original owners had it they felt the need for this not to be known about, because other then just ceiling it off they also must have either stole the materials that had the information about this altar or completely changed them so no one would this that something was strange between the description in the books and the what they could see for them selves in the castle."

"So you guys really didn't know about this the entire time you lived here," Kuwabara said.

"No we didn't."

"It was nice being down here, and meeting all of you, but I think if we don't go up stairs now that Alfeegi will go crazy thinking we got lost somewhere," The dragon queen said.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if he is already acting like that Samara said with a grin.

They then walked towards the area they first entered the altar at. Little did they know about the things in the altar.

**End Chapter**

The ending of this chapter sucked I know, but I was running out of ideas because I am not sure on how they get out of the altar place. So if you know tell me, and I'll fix it. Also there will be times where I will put Japanese words in my stories only because I don't want to say one language at a time. Anyways if there is anything else you would like to say about this just put is in the review thing, and I'll look at it k? Bye.


	13. Getting to Know the Dragon Knights

**Chapter 13 Getting To Know The Dragon Knights**

**Above ground, and heading towards the castle grounds.**

The guys were starting to get tired, because they had been walking for so long. They finally stopped to just enjoy them selves on the grounds of the castle looking at the plants that they never saw in their world. Kurama, who was sitting next to Samara, was asking about all the different plants that he saw, and wondered if he could take some seeds from the plants. Samara aloud him to take seeds because she had seen before hand that he was very good with making plants his weapons. Kurama also had some modern questions about something's he saw.

"So Samara is there any other place you've lived before coming to Dusis?" Kurama asked knowing there had to be other continents other than it.

"Well I was originally born, and raised Arinas the phantom continent some people call it," Samara answered knowing phantom continent is a weird name.

"Why is it called a phantom continent?"

"Because no humans live there, it's completely over run with demons ever sense the ruler over there was killed."

"Oh well that would explain it."

Just when they were finished with talking about Arinas the three dragon knights popped up from one where; well at least tow of them.

"Hi there!" Thatz and Rath said coming from behind Samara, and Kurama.

"Oh hi guys. What are you doing?" Samara said after the little scare was finished.

"We just saw you guys out here, and wanted to talk anyways Rune will kill us if we do the things we wanted to do," Thatz said looking at the boy behind him.

"And just what would that be," Rune asked looking at them knowing it was something against what the lord tells them what not to do.

"Like going out into the town, and doing stuff around there," Rath said getting board of staying in the castle.

'_More like going out, and demon hunting for Rath, and Thatz would be out there going to gamble and make money,'_ Samara thought looking at the two seeing what they wanted to do, because she knew them long enough to understand they were up to no good.

"Hey Rath what's that on your shoulder?" Yusuke pointed out.

The thing on Rath's shoulder looked similar to the dragon lord's dragon because it looked like a small lizard with wings, horns, and was red instead of white.

"Oh this is Fire my dragon," Rath said taking him off his shoulder.

"Cool, but don't you usually keep them in your swords?" Kuwabara asked from where he was sitting.

"Yeah we do, but the sword I use wont allow Fire into it sense it's not the original sword of the Fire dragon knight."

"What happened to the original sword?" Hiei asked from the tree he sat in.

"He broke it," The other three dragon knights said before Rath started to answer.

"How did you break it?" Botan said knowing it was hard to brake a sword sense Hiei's sword was broken only when it was the fourth round of the dark tournament.

"He uses it too much," Rune said looking towards him.

"Hey that's what a swords for isn't it?" Rath said back knowing that was a little strange.

"So that doesn't mean when someone tells you something bad is about to happen hat you use it anyway," Rune said knowing that they yelled at Rath that his sword was going to break when he was using it that last time. (You know at the ending in the first book.)

"What were you doing when it broke?" Kurama said knowing that it had to be something pretty tough.

"I was killing a couple of demons that had Thatz and Rune unable to move," Rath said knowing that he saved their asses at that time.

"Hey," Botan said towards them, "Are you three originally part of the dragon tribe?"

"Why do you ask?" Thatz asked wanting to know why they would need to tell them.

"Well Samara said on the way here that she wasn't originally part of the dragon tribe, and used to be a demon. I was wondering if that meant that maybe you to were not in the dragon tribe originally."

The three looked at each other then at Samara thinking if they should say if they were or were not originally from the dragon tribe. Then they silently agreed to say what they thought they should say.

"Nope none of the four or three of us are originally part of the dragon tribe. We're all from out side the dragon tribe," Rath said hoping that they didn't ask the one question that he didn't like.

"Then where are you from," Yusuke asked wanting make sure he got something's straight.

"Like Samara said first she was a demon that came here, Rune's an elf that's race is dieing, Rath is a demon just like Samara is, and I used to be a human," Thatz said wanting to make sure Rath changed himself to be like a human so they would believe him.

The gang looked at each other when he said that Rath also used to be a demon just like Samara. They were starting to wonder how many other dragon tribe members were demons. The reason is that if they don't completely like demons why do they allow them to live in the castle?

"Samara who else used to be a demon before they came here?" Kurama asked knowing she would answer.

"Well instead of the people who you already met that are demons there's only Tetheus that's a demon as well, Samara answered knowing that they remember him.

"That would explain why he was giving off the power we were sensing earlier," Hiei said coming down from the tree.

"Is he the only other one?" Yusuke said not sure if she was fully telling the truth.

"That I can think of that you haven't met already," Samara replied knowing she would be getting back up from Thatz or Rath about now.

"Yeah unless there was some how a demon who suddenly appeared out of no where, and joined us when we didn't know," Thatz said knowing that none of that made to much sense, but he wasn't trying to.

"I would have to agree with Thatz, sorda, there are some people here that are demons. So why do you care if demons are here? Aren't a couple of you demons as well," Rune said knowing he was right.

"We're just wondering. It's not like we care at all if you have demons here or not it just means that you don't completely hate demons right?" Kuwabara said showing off that he was listening pretty well.

"Right," Said the four together getting a little irritated.

"So how did you guys end up coming here?" Botan asked seeing that they weren't friends before coming here.

"I was in a forest, and I heard a voice calling me from somewhere, and that's how the dragon lord found me," Rune started off.

"I was just brought here," Rath said. (I know that's not the truth, but he's not going to tell them what happened until one of the sequels.)

"I was like Rune, I heard a voice calling me, but I came here without any help," Samara said also not telling them the entire truth. (You will find out also in another sequel.)

"I was trying to steal the earth dragon when I was possessed by a demon, and that's all I remember," Thatz said making the gang think that he was strange.

"So that's all that happened to get you to become dragon knights?" Yusuke said knowing that wasn't all of it.

"No, but telling you all the stories would be annoying and boring for us anyways," Rune said not wanting to get in detail of their stories.

As that was said Kurama soon remembered something Samara had told them about the dragon knights. That are suppose to be six, but there was only five found. He was starting to wonder if they really did know who the six dragon knight was.

"Samara didn't you say from before that there is a wind dragon knight," Kurama said just for a start.

"Yes there is a wind dragon knight, but like I said before we haven't found the duel dragon or the dragon knight," Samara answered not knowing what he was going to ask next.

"Are you sure that you or anyone else knows who the wind dragon knight could possibly be?" Asked Kurama yet again getting everyone's attention.

"I'm pretty sure that the dragon and dragon knight have not been found, or seen at all by anyone at least in the dragon tribe," Samara said trying to get them to talk about something else.

"Hey Samara, could you come over here for a second?" Cesia said popping from inside the castles entrance.

Samara went over to see what she wanted while everyone else sat there just thinking of what to talk about while she was gone sense neither of the two knew a lot a bout the other.

"Hey Kurama," Thatz started off looking towards him adding, "Do all demons in your dimension look similar to humans?"

"Not really you have to be a demon that is strong enough to have a human form, because lower level demons look pretty obvious like a demon," Kurama said knowing that a lot of demons had human forms.

"So your saying is that you also have a demons form right?" Rune asked starting to wonder what types of demons Hiei and Kurama could be.

**Samara and Cesia.**

Samara had gotten to where Cesia where she was standing, and taking a good look at her she wasn't looking well.

"Cesia are you okay?" Samara asked when she got there.

"Sorda I haven't been feeling to well for some reason ever sense those five got here, and I'm trying to find out why," She answered looking like was going to tip over.

"Why would that be? So far they haven't done anything that could cause it."

"Well do you know what type of demons they are Samara, because some times I just react strangely when some types of demons are around like some times fire demons, but I usually get better after a while if I know them a little."

"Then come over, and talk with us. It wouldn't kill you, and it's a nice day."

"Sure that would be fun."

With that the two walked over o the larger group starting to get in a conversation that must have been something they really wanted to talk about. They then just walked to them with more crazy questions and answers.

**End Chapter**

Sorry yet again the end of the chapter stinks, but I'll change it when I start to do some changes in the story when it's done. Also yet again if you have anything you really need to say about this or any other chapter on its information please tell me, and I will correct it if needed.


	14. The Mysterious Wind Demon Cesia

**Chapter 14 The Mysterious Wind Demon Cesia**

**Where we last left off.**

Cesia and Samara had started to walk over to the group for some more learn about each other thing (but mainly this will be the yyh gang) to see if they could find out what types of demons the two out of the five were. The two finally got there, and started to listen in on the current conversation. The last thing they heard was Rune saying 'You have demons forms to right,' knowing that they were talking about what types of demons Kurama and Hiei are.

"Yes demons have human forms and demon forms, but not all the time that's the case like Hiei is a fire demon, but he doesn't have another form except that. Yet a demon like me a fox demon I have forms this form is my human, and my second form is a human looking creature, but with some fox features like a tail and fox ears," Kurama said trying to explain this best he could.

"So that's what types of demons you two are," Cesia said having everyone look towards where her voice came from.

"Yes that's what we are. Know may I ask what type of demon you are?" Kurama asked realizing that it was the girl demon named Cesia from before.

"Well that's an easy question I'm a wind demon," She said with some cheer mixed in her normal voice.

"Also may I ask what is it that brought you here?" Kurama asked yet again.

"Now that's a kind a strange story the reason I came here was to bring something to the dragon lord that the dragon knights were having a problem bringing back, because they were taking a lot of detours," Cesia also said with a smile looking towards Rath, Thatz, and Rune, but strangely not at Samara.

"When you mean by dragon knights doesn't that include Samara to?" Botan asked noticing it.

"Well yes, but Samara wasn't with the other three for that journey. She was doing her normal duties that were given to her before this task."

"And what were these 'duties' exactly?" Yusuke said speaking up.

"I was suppose to check out all of the capitals in the other kingdoms to see if anything was up when the other three were gone," Samara said for her own will.

"Well why did you leave before the other thing?"

"Because I was given the task before they had asked the dragon knights to retrieve the item."

'_I wonder what the thing was,' _Kurama thought to him self trying not to get Samara angry seeing she didn't like the questions she was receiving then, '_I hope that we can also go home sometime soon I'm starting to worry about my mother.'_

"How much longer are we going to have to stay here?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"Most likely sometime this evening," Rune said knowing this because he was talking to Alfeegi earlier.

Then Kurama had something to ask that was really bothering him.

"Cesia what is it that makes you important to the dragon tribe?" He asked not trying to be completely rude.

"Well that is most likely, because I help the dragon tribe a lot when it comes to having to make a shield for the protection of the near by town," She said knowing that was some what of a lie not wanting to tell of her true power yet.

"Cesia also helps is telling us if there are any demons near by that we haven't sensed yet which keeps us aware to watch them if they attack," Thatz said trying to make her seem a little bit more helpful then from what she was making her self sound.

Just then someone from behind them interrupted.

"Samara there is something important that we need to discuss," The person said sounding familiar some how.

"Alright Tetheus," Samara responded to the person knowing who it is, and getting up.

"See ya guys later," Samara said walking towards him, and when she got there they walked farther away from the group.

"I wonder what they need to talk about all of a sudden," Botan said looking at the two walk off to where they couldn't see or hear them.

"Who knows when ever something important pops up we either already know, or we're told last," Rath said knowing they would believe him.

"Rath's right for some reason we're told last when Samara's mostly told first," Thatz said backing up Rath's claim.

"Maybe it's something that circles around Samara more than it does you anyways she does make a few more enemies when she's gone then you three do," Someone said from behind trying to help Samara while she was gone.

"Hey Kai-Stern are you getting ready to leave?" Rath said turning towards the person who just arrived.

"Isn't that usually the case?" Thatz said knowing Kai-Stern for so long they should know that by now.

"You know Thatz is right Rath I'm heading out yet again," Kai-Stern said moving to where everyone could see him.

"Isn't Samara suppose to usually leave with you?" Rune said noticing that he wasn't indicating Samara going along.

"Not this time guys," Kai-Stern said knowing they would wonder why she wasn't going as well.

"Why is that?" Rune said starting to think that something was up, or he was planning to do some drinking before they left the town, and didn't want Samara to know as usual.

"Something has come up so Samara will have to stay here for a little while longer, but don't worry it's not because we have guests," He said indicating the five people he had met earlier.

"Then what is it?" Botan asked knowing that there would be no problem in telling them.

"I really don't know my self it came up at the last minute so I'm guessing that's why she's staying longer most likely it will only be until tomorrow morning, and she'll be gone to do her usual visits to the capitals."

'_Wonder what it is that is making Samara get stuck staying here for her usual visits,' _Rune thought looking towards where Samara and Tetheus had disappeared to where he could not see, or here them at all, '_Must be something really important to keep her here until tomorrow even if it's only a day off.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Samara and Tetheus returning from what they had discussed.

"So what's the deal?" Rath asked looking at the two.

"Nothing that needs to concern you at all Rath," Tetheus answered for Samara then started to leave when Samara began to sit back down with the group.

"So is that guys Tetheus always this serious?" Yusuke asked the four.

"Yeah he's always like this being like him kind of starting get to Rune somewhat," Thatz said looking towards their blond haired friend.

"At least I'm not as lazy as you Thatz," Rune said with the other two thinking that they had a fight on their hands to control.

"So what if I am it's not like it's going to kill anyone," Thatz replied knowing that there was a fight ahead.

"I think if you guys don't want to get caught in this your best chance is going back into the castle soon," Samara said to the group.

"Yeah I'm getting out of here," Kuwabara said walking towards the entrance with the rest of the group leaving after him. Kurama stopped for a second to ask Samara something.

"Samara are you sure that you can keep these two from attacking each other?" He said in a whisper standing next to her.

"Well I can't promise a fight stopped, but we're going to keep them from breaking something, or killing each other most likely because it's hard to keep them from fighting.

"Well good luck then," He said starting to go where his friends had disappeared into the building.

"THATZ THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" Rune screamed as he chased the reddish brown haired boy around the area with his sword.

"HELP MEE!" Was all Thatz could say running from his friend trying to not be caught.

"Come on Rath lets see if we can stop Rune from killing Thatz," Samara said to the boy standing next to her.

"Like Rune hasn't tried before," Rath said in reliance.

"Well that's what makes the castle from getting boring now lets help before they run into someone."

With that Samara and Rath chased after Rune and Thatz trying to save the earth dragon knight from the water dragon knight causing a chain of four runners on the grounds.

**End Chapter**

Man I love it when Rune is trying to kill one of his friends, but I usually fell sorry for he friends getting killed. Don't you? Anyways I think that the next chapter, or so is going to be the last for this story, but don't worry I'm going to make a couple of sequels, because it wouldn't make sense to just have them meet and then nothing else happens right? I'll tell you guys when the sequel comes out and stuff like that at the end of this story k? Bye.


	15. The Attack

**Chapter 15 The Attack **

**The Yu Yu gang when they got inside.**

They had all gotten except Kurama, and so they waited for him to catch up. When he did they started to again walk around the castle sense they didn't remember where the one room they were in before hand was at all.

"How often do you think they end up fighting each other like that?" Yusuke said thinking of what could be happening sense they left.

"How it looked I would have to say often enough to where they know that it won't turn out to well," Kurama said sense he had stopped to look back when talking to Samara.

Then they saw two men that looked like they were out of breath from running. They also looked like they were searching for someone too sense they were moving their heads side to side looking them.

"Hey you two who are you looking for?" Kuwabara asked towards them knowing that they would hear him.

"The four dragon knights we need to get them into the town to help us fight something," One of the two answered.

"Have you seen any of them," The second asked looking pretty tired.

"Yeah they're outside right through the door back there," Botan said pointing to where they came from.

"Thanks," They replied and ran past them, and out the door they had entered.

"What do you suppose happening in town?" Yusuke asked out.

"Only one way to find out," Hiei said heading towards the door.

Soon the other four followed, and yet again they were outside looking for the two that they had ran into. They soon spotted them when they heard their voices coming from their left side. It seemed that they had only just found the four knights.

"What's up?" Thatz asked the two.

"Demons are attacking the town you four need to get there fast," answered one.

Before they realized it the four had already started to run towards town with the two who had told them right behind.

"Well now we know, but do you think we really need to help?" Yusuke asked seeming a little board of staying there.

"Let's go, and see if they do, or not so I wont be thinking about this the time we're inside," Kuwabara said not wanting them to hear that he just wanted to beat the heck out of a demon there to see how tough they were.

They soon after went in the direction that the four knights had gone to see what they four were up against.

**In the town when the knights get there.**

The four saw Tetheus, and some of the dragon fighters doing their best to keep the demons from harming anyone. There were also some trying to get people out of the town away from the danger.

Then Tetheus looked some what relieved that the knights had arrived, and were already helping out.

"Guy's let's call out our dragons," Samara yelled towards them starting to get ready. Just then the gang got there to watch.

"FIRE!" (Rath)

"EARTH!" (Thatz)

"WATER!" (Rune)

"DARK!" (Samara)

When they did that four huge dragons appeared each different colors. Rath's was red, and looked like it was on fire with smoke coming off. Thatz's was brown, and looked like a dragon made of rocks. Rune's was light blue, and looked nearly like see through water. Samara's was black with three red stripes on the head one on each stop of the head, and also looked like smoke was coming off it.

"Cool," Was all Yusuke said when he saw them.

"Do you still think they need our help?" Hiei said about to walk off.

"Let's stay a little bit longer sense battles always seem to be hard to tell how they will end," Kurama said thinking about battles that looked like they were going to lose, but won.

"I would have to agree with that," Hiei said, and walked back sitting down on a pile of rubble.

They stayed, and watched as large demons came and attacked them having different attacks at times then the demons that came before them. Strangely it seemed that waves of demons were coming to attack, because after many demons were killed, and when it looked like they were beaten more would just appear.

"I don't like how this is going now," Yusuke said.

"I agree if this keeps up they'll be tired out while the demons are just coming again and again," Kurama said seeing some of the fighters just getting tired by each demon they fought.

"I think now's the time to help them out," Hiei said drawing his sword, and about to run in.

They then soon run towards where the fight was mainly accruing, and they started to help. Samara soon turned around at the demons she had just killed, and saw that the four people that she thought were back at the castle were really hiding out, and was helping in the fight.

"Why are you four helping out?" Samara yelled when she got the chance to yell towards them.

"Well we didn't want to see you guys get beaten by the fact of being tired from the demon attacks," Kurama yelled back sense he was the only one who heard her.

"Thanks," Samara yelled back getting a smile from Kurama who had pulled out his rose whip.

Then they both went back to fighting the demons that had just appeared hoping that the attack would subside soon. Suddenly the wind picked up, and the demons began to be torn apart.

'_What the hell is Cesia doing? She knows that her powers need to have the wind staff with her she doesn't mess up,'_ Samara thought knowing that the wind staff wasn't being used, and Cesia couldn't control her powers to well, '_I hope she know what she's doing, or we're dead.'_

Soon the attack seemed to start to subside from the wind. When the wind stopped all together they saw that the wind had killed a fourth of the demons, and that at this point were weak.

Then the knights attacked the demons yet again, and quickly killed another fourth easily. They then stopped to look to see how many more they had to kill. Soon noticing that the demons were no longer coming in waves thought that it wouldn't take to long to kill the rest.

People then saw that Kurama and Hiei were slicing up some of the demons with Yusuke and Kuwabara next to them with more demons dead on the ground. They soon killed another fourth, but looked tired for the battle.

Tetheus and the dragon fighters soon then attacked the last of the demons so the other eight (yy gang, and dragon knights) to take a brake from the fight so they could regain strength.

When they were fighting the two groups looked at each other thinking one would look worse than the other, but they looked equally beaten up from the fight. All they did then was watch as the last of the demons were killed, or had run. When it was all over the two walked towards each other to walk back to the castle. Then when that was done they started to talk to each other about how the fight went.

"Kurama remind me that fighting demons every once in a while is a good thing compared to what these four have to do nearly every month," Yusuke said looking to the four who were next to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Thatz said puzzled.

"Well in our dimension the humans and demons are separated from each other. Demons know that humans are real creatures, but few humans believe demons are real sense they were suppose to forget that demons were real when the two worlds were made," Botan explained when she caught up with them.

"So where have you been Botan?" Yusuke asked her.

"Oh the same place we were when we got here," She answered simply.

Then they noticed that Tetheus has caught up with them with the dragon fighters behind.

"Odd that those demons seemed to keep coming no matter how many were killed,' Tetheus said from out of no where just to make a point.

"Why do you think that was their plan?" Samara turned and asked him

"Just probably to ware us out so they could fight us easier," Tetheus said making it sound like an easy way to say it.

"Well we won any ways now let's head back to rest at the castle," Rune said looking at everyone who was about to collapse.

Then they walked back to the castle to report, and then to probably eat. (Mainly Thatz would be happy about that.)

**End Chapter**

Man I'm having problems with the endings. Oh well who cares you can always fix the endings right? Anyways I hope you liked the chapter, and by the way this isn't during the fourth book or Rune, Thatz, and Samara would have gotten stuck in the wind, and all the demons would have been killed by the wind. So please review if you want to I don't care I'm just happy that people are finally reading this story. (Only one person read it in the Yu Yu Hakusho section.) So thank you for reading my story. (It's not the end I just wanted to say that.)


	16. Returning Home

**Chapter 16 Returning Home**

**When they all get back to the castle.**

As soon as everyone made it to the entrance they saw that anyone with wounds were only minor. Strangely the demons did attack, but why were they unable to kill anyone? '_The fighters must be getting better then I thought,_ Samara thought to her self looking slightly at Tetheus. '_He's a better trainer than I thought sense I'm the only other person who Tetheus has trained out of the fighters.'_

They then entered, and for some reason the dragon lord was waiting for them.

"Hey Samara why is he here?" Kuwabara asked trying for only her to hear.

"We usually give him a report, but I don't think any of you have to tell him at al so I think if you want to go walk around the castle if you want," Samara whispered towards them.

They were about to leave when the lord stopped them. He looked like he had some sort of plan that they didn't know about, or Samara thought that anyways not them.

"I am very thankful for the help you provided when the attack against the demons," The lord said with a smile adding, "But it seems that you all wish to go home so I think that as soon as your done resting from the battle that we will take you to where you will find a portal back to your dimension."

When they were told that Kurama started to smile. His mother was probably worrying about him sense he hadn't told her where he went, and only said he would be gone for a while.

Yusuke and Kuwbara were just as happy, but not for the same reason. The reason they wanted to get back was, because they really wanted to go to the arcade.

Botan really needed to inform Koenma that they had new allies so if they needed help they could get it from the dragon tribe. She also needed to go back to doing her job as taking spirits to the Reiki.

"Well then it seems that you agree with that plan quite well. Now then Cernozura could you please take them back to their room to rest," The lord said looking towards the lady with blonde hair from before.

They then followed her towards a hallway, and walked down two more. Then they stopped to see that some of it looked familiar a little bit, and were finally stopped in front of a door opened it allowed them in. When they got in the Cernozura went back out of the room closed the door, and left.

"So I guess we were wrong about these people," Yusuke said then laid down on a couch.

"What do you mean by 'we'? You two where the ones who thought that they were trying to kill us," Botan said sitting on another couch also lying down.

"Botan's right, her, Kurama, and I didn't seem to distrust of them when we got here, and still aren't," Hiei said sitting on the window sill.

"Ok I get it you guys were right we were wrong now lets rest up before we head back home," Yusuke said starting to yawn and close his eyes.

Everyone then took after Yusuke and closed their eyes, and they were a sleep in a minute from closing their eyes.

**When they wake up an hour or two later.**

When the five woke up they headed out the door to look for Samara, or someone who could tell them how the heck they were going back to their dimension. After a few minutes of walking the ended up in the main hall yet again, looking around they saw the dragon lord, and Samara talking about something. They went over towards them hoping that the two would notice them before they got over there, and they did as soon as Samara looked over her shoulder. She they turned around to face them most likely she was the one going to lead them to wherever they needed to go.

"So what's the plan?" Yusuke asked when they were a few steps away, and stopped. He was being straight forward for some reason.

"Well the plan is for me, and the other three dragon knights take you to where we first got here, and hopefully the portal that we used yesterday is still there," Samara said looking around for the others who were coming.

"Why are the other three coming?" Kuwabara not being able to keep that question from slipping out.

"Thatz, Rath, and Rune kind of need to get out of the castle every once in a while. Mainly Rath sense he's always trying to sneak out of the castle at night or in the morning," Samara said with a sweat drop going down the back of her head.

"So where are they now?" Kurama asked he really wanted to go home now knowing that the portal is most likely still there.

"They should be here in a few minutes," Samara said looking around for them again.

"We're back!" Rath said as he jumped right behind Samara with Thatz, and Rune walking a little bit farther behind.

"Then let's go before I forget where the portal was," Samara said behind her.

They then walked out of the castle into the grounds and into the forest part of it with out too much conversation between anyone in the group. Everyone was searching for the weird noise that portal made that was hard to miss. They were half way through the forest when Kurama started to hear something.

"It sounds like it's coming from that direction," Kurama said pointing right from the path.

"Then let's check it out," Rath said being happy that he was not stuck back at the castle. He was showing it by running in the direction that Kurama had pointed in.

"Rath wait up!" Thatz said running after him. Everyone thought that the two would get lost so they also ran after them just trying to keep them in site.

They soon realized that after running awhile that there was a loud noise that was heard from before. All of them knew it was a portal sense the noise was so loud, and it soon started to hurt their ears somewhat.

"How much further to the portal?" Kurama said up to Hiei who was running through the tree branches.

"Not too far I can see it from here," He answered back towards them still running.

"Is that with or without your jagan?" Yusuke asked knowing he could've used it.

"Without," He answered getting a little mad.

"Alright then lets keep going," Yusuke said quietly most likely to him self.

**About five minutes of running later.**

The group knew that they were really close to the portal sense the noise was so loud. All they needed to do was find the giant black whirl pool. After about a few minutes more of looking around Rath was the first to find it.

"Hey over here," He said towards everyone else who was looking further away from him.

They all went over, and there it was the portal that had brought them here. Five of them went towards it, and looked at it seeing that this was the same place they got out of it. Then they heard something come from behind. Everyone turned around, and to there surprise it was Zoma.

"Zoma what are you doing here?" Samara asked him seeing he was as surprised as they were.

"I got lost on the grounds. I was looking for Cesia, and heard she was out here somewhere," He answered a little embarrassed.

"Well then sense it isn't something that's going to kill us how about we go through the portal now," Yusuke said he really wanted to go back home sense he understood it more than here.

"See ya," The four knights said to them knowing that they would run into each other again some day.

"Bye hope it doesn't take to long for you guys to visit," Botan said as she waved.

Everyone said their good byes for the time being just trying to be nice. Rath was going crazy saying he wanted to go with them, but he couldn't or Alfeegi would kill him when he got back.

"Hope you guys don't land on something hard when you go back through," Samara said knowing that would hurt, and knock them out longer.

The five then got next to the portal, and got ready to jump. They then jumped in one at a time so they would hopefully be sent to the right area.

**When they got out of the portal.**

Five minutes later all of them were out of the portal in their own dimension seeing that it was the same time that they had left the other dimension.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that their dimension moves as fast as ours," Yusuke said starting to walk home.

"Well that's good," Kurama said also walking in the direction of him house.

"See you four later," Botan said getting on her oar, and flying off to Reiki.

They all left, and went home, except for Hiei, (sleeps in a tree, and runs around the city during that day.)

'_I wonder if Samara will come to this dimension again,'_ Kurama thought to him self wondering about what the dragon tribe would do now having portals to there. '_Hopefully they are very wise of what they do with the portal. We don't need to have weird demons attacking us from out of no where.'_

And that's the story for now until the sequel. The end.

**End Chapter**

Man I couldn't think up a good ending except for that. Oh well first story is going to have some problems right? Anyways I'll add a chapter to this telling you about the sequel like time, date, and stuff like that, but I won't be able to get that chapter on next week. (Possibly) Sense I'm stuck going to Canada for 8 days. (We're driving there that's why it will take 8 days. It's the trip there, and the trip back.) Hopefully if my parents do bring a lap top with us I could still do the chapter. We will all find out next week if am able to do the chapter. Well talk to you later bye.


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**About this story**

Thanks for reading this story it's nice to know that people like things people write even though the beginning is kind of messed up so thank you again for reading on to the parts that are better. This was my first story that I made after I was able to start writing so I'm a newbie somewhat. You might have wondered when this took place in both periods of yu yu, and dragon knight time. Well for both I did it at the end of the series, but brought Kai-Stern, and Alfeegi back to life sense I really like them and hated that they died. (I'm not going to say when in case anyone who has read this may have not gotten to that part.) Also I was thinking that after the dragon knights series (haven't gotten there yet, but I'll make up y own thing that's why it' a fan fic.) That the dragon clan, and demon army made peace, and are somewhat friends (I know that it is most likely not the truth but I don't care there are thing's you still don't know about Samara.) I am not sure if I will go back and change anything yet but it would be a good idea so if anyone else new here doesn't get confused with my spelling. Well that's all for this part of the note to the sequel part.

**Story's Name: The Past's of the Demon Dragon Knights**

**About the Sequel**

There are going to be differences with the first story and second story just to give you a heads up. For example I will have Samara die her hair a different color sense I've been thinking a lot about what she should look like so I changed her hair. (Sorry you will find out what colors in the sequel if you have a problem with this that's strange sense the dragon lord died his hair twice to get out of the castle, and Rath dies his hair often.) Also this story is about Rath, and Samara's pasts as being demons so there will be more Rath senses with Samara, and talking about something of their past to the yu yu gang. Also I think that we may see more of the dragon tribe as well with some demon friends of Samara showing up to visit Samara after a long time. It will be like a year after the first meeting that they run into each other again. Also there will be a big surprise in store for you guys to read that you would never think possible (like a big twist in a plot.)

**When the sequel comes out.**

The sequel's first chapter will come out on August 25, 2005 (of course you would know it was in this year, but most people put the entire date for when their book comes out.) After that date the new chapters will be put on the Fridays that come after it. If you do not see an update that next week it is most likely something big in school came up, and that I was unable to finish the chapter for that week, and would put it on the following week. Hopefully that won't happen and there won't be a problem with this and school work. I hope you enjoy the sequel, and bare with any mistakes I make. (After this sequel I am going to go back to the first story, and fix the mistakes in the first couple of chapters. I said that to give you a heads up so that you would know why I hadn't made a second sequel after the first one. Also I need to find an idea, and get things straight.) That's all that I'm saying for now. Bye.


End file.
